


The Proper Way To Spice Up Our Lives

by hybridempress



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arguing, Comedy, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridempress/pseuds/hybridempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Francis and Alfred are trying to get in the mood after a long and stressful day, Alfred teases Francis for something that happened months ago, which makes Francis angry enough to kick Alfred to the couch for the night. Alfred finds a silly way to make Francis forgive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proper Way To Spice Up Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessbonnefoys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=princessbonnefoys), [loicnugget](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=loicnugget).



    "A-ah... A-Alfred...-! N-not there, stop it!"   
  
    A mixture of soft giggling and moaning filled the air as the sweet sounds poured from Francis' lips. Alfred continued to attack his neck, chest, and shoulders with gentle kisses and love bites. Alfred couldn't help but laugh as well. Francis was always so cute when Alfred was kissing him.   
  
    Both Alfred and Francis had had a particularly stressful time at work that day. After both of them had gotten home, they had been looking desperately for a way to calm down and relax together. It had been a little while since the last time that they had slept together, and they both had decided that it was probably the best way for them to forget the troubles of earlier in the day and focus on each other.   
  
    Sex for Francis and Alfred was rarely, for lack of a better word, serious. That wasn't to say that it wasn't romantic, because it was. Always. But it was always fun and silly, too. Neither of them could ever stop laughing. The only downside was that sometimes, Alfred wasn't quite as funny as he thought he was.   
  
    Alfred started to run his fingers through Francis' hair and tugged lightly on the ends of it. He smiled when he heard Francis hum in satisfaction and lean his head into Alfred's touch more. Alfred tilted Francis' head to the side just enough so that Alfred could lick the skin behind Francis' ear, making the Frenchman shiver and squeak in surprise.  
  
    "A-Alfred!" He giggled again.  
  
    Alfred chuckled, pulling his tongue back into his mouth and smirking to himself as he whispered something completely obscene into Francis' ear.  
  
     _"Toonges."_  
  
    There it was. That completely unfunny, inappropriate, embarrassing inside joke that Alfred still got a kick out of somehow. A typo that Francis had once made when he had been texting Alfred months ago and had meant to type the word "tongue". Alfred hadn't stopped teasing Francis about it for a week. Now, it was coming back to haunt Francis once again.   
  
    "Alfred!" Francis shouted, but this time, his tone was completely indignant. There was no moaning or laughter in it or following it. He punched Alfred lightly in the shoulder and pushed Alfred off of him.   
  
    Alfred, on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing even after he had been pushed away. "Oh come on, babe! I was teasing, you know that," he said, grinning.  
  
    Francis huffed indignantly and pushed Alfred off of the bed. Alfred yelped as he fell to the floor with a gentle  _thud._  "Francisss!" he whined, not getting up from the floor.  
  
    "Alfred, you lost all permission to keep teasing me about 'toonges' when you decided to make it the only topic of our conversations for an entire week. I told you before, if you ever brought it up again, I'd make you sleep on the couch," Francis said seriously.  
  
    "Why can't you just accept toonges into your life, Francis?" Alfred asked.  
  
    Francis rolled onto his stomach and looked over the edge of the bed, down at his boyfriend who was laying on the floor and still grinning like an idiot. "I will get out of bed and kick you where you lay, Alfred," Francis said, glaring.  
  
    "Why do you despise fun, Francis?" Alfred asked.  
  
    "Why do  _you_  despise  _me,_  Alfred?" Francis asked.   
  
    "C'mon, babe, I just wanted to add some spice into our lives!" Alfred exclaimed.  
  
    "You could have easily done that in so many ways  _but this wasn't one of them,_ " Francis said.  
  
    Alfred rolled his eyes. "You're an old fart, Francis," he mumbled.  
  
    Francis' face fell. "Well if you feel that way, maybe you should be dating someone younger, who knows how to have your kind of fun," he said, and crossed his arms before rolling onto his side and facing away from Alfred.  
  
    Realizing that he had gone a little too far this time, Alfred stopped laughing and frowned. He stood up from where he had been laying on the floor and stood over the bed, running a hand through his hair nervously. "F-Francis, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I love you," he said.  
  
    When Francis didn't say anything in reply, or even acknowledge that Alfred had said anything in the first place, Alfred sighed and dragged his hand down his face. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to make up for this tonight. Francis needed some time to cool off. He'd be okay in the morning.  
  
    "I'll just go... Sleep on the couch..." Alfred mumbled. Francis still said nothing.  
  
    Alfred sighed again. "I love you, Francis. Goodnight," he said, and left the bedroom, shutting off the lights and closing the door as he went.  
  
    The couch wasn't the most uncomfortable place to sleep. Far from it, actually, but that didn't change the fact that Alfred couldn't sleep hardly at all that night. It wasn't about how comfortable the couch was, it was about what the couch represented; the fact that Alfred had made Francis upset and hadn't been able to make up for it.  
  
    Alfred was usually up before Francis, but it was even earlier than usual the next morning. Since Francis wasn't sleeping next to him, he didn't have to worry about waking Francis up by moving, he decided to get up and make breakfast for Francis to make up for last night.  
  
    Alfred wasn't the best cook in the world, but he certainly wasn't the worst. Even if Alfred couldn't make pancakes as well as Francis could, he knew that Francis would appreciate it. Besides, Alfred's pancakes still tasted pretty great.   
  
    Unfortunately, Alfred's breakfast made in love didn't seem to be enough to win Francis' affections back. Francis was generally in a bad mood when he first woke up, but even though he had showered and gotten dressed before joining Alfred in the kitchen, he still seemed very put off. Noticing this, Alfred's spirits began to drop again, but he still prayed for the best.  
  
    "Morning, babe," Alfred greeted, smiling at Francis as he entered the room. He didn't let his smile falter when Francis said nothing.  
  
    "I, uh, made pancakes for you... We have blueberry syrup, too..." Alfred said, holding a plate of still warm pancakes out to Francis.   
  
    Francis glanced at the pancakes for a moment before walking past Alfred and grabbing an apple out of the basket of fruit that was on the counter. He took a bite out of it, and Alfred finally allowed himself to frown. "Francis... Come on... You know I was just joking... I'm sorry... I didn't know it would hurt you so much..." he said.  
  
    "I have to go to work early today, Alfred. We'll talk about this later," Francis said brusquely. Without another word, he took his apple and left the kitchen. Alfred could hear him leaving through the front door only moments later.  
  
    Unfortunately, Alfred didn't have to go to work that day. That meant that he had nothing to distract himself from thinking about how upset Francis was. What could he possibly do to make it up to Francis?    
  
     _Guess I'll have plenty of time to think about it until he gets back..._  he thought to himself as he sat down at the table, bringing the plate of pancakes with him. Alfred wasn't exactly a fan of eating his troubles away. In fact, he hardly ever ate at all when he was upset, but he had slaved over these pancakes, and he wasn't going to let them go to waste.  
  
    When Francis got home later that evening, it was already quite late. Eight o'clock PM, to be exact. The house was quiet. All the lights save the lights in the living room were out. Francis assumed somewhat dejectedly that Alfred had gone to bed already. He had really been hoping that he could apologize to Alfred for being so stubborn earlier. He hated the thought of going to sleep again without their little spat being solved.   
  
    Sighing, Francis walked to the bedroom and entered it quietly, with the intention of getting ready for bed without waking Alfred up. However, upon entering the room, Francis found that Alfred wasn't asleep at all. He was sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed, while the bed itself was covered with what looked like every single bottle of various spices that resided in the house. Candles had been lit and were sitting on both of the bedside tables. Alfred's face was once again sporting a cheeky grin.  
  
    "Alfred, what... What's this about? What's going on?" Francis asked, his gaze moving back and forth from the spices on the bed to Alfred's grin.  
  
    "Well, I decided to add some spice to our life the  _proper_ way. So, are you happy now?" Alfred asked triumphantly. He looked so proud of himself.  
  
    Francis stared at Alfred blankly for a few moments, which caused Alfred'a face to fall again. He knew that this had been a risky move. It was either going to cheer Francis up enough to forgive Alfred, or piss Francis off to the point that Alfred would be sleeping on the couch for a week. From the look of things right now, it seemed as though the latter option was the direction that this situation was taking.  
  
    However, much to Alfred's surprise, Francis burst into a fit of laughter that was so powerful it started to make his stomach hurt. Alfred's eyes lit up at the sight, and he quickly began to laugh as well. Francis fell to his knees, and the two of them became a squirming pile of giggles on the floor together.  
  
    "D-do you forgive me now, F-Francis?" Alfred asked in between his gasps for breath.  
  
    "O-of course I do, Alfred! A-and I'm so-ory for being so st-uborn earlier. I-I know you love me, I was just upset. I-I love you too," Francis replied, trying to catch his own breath.  
  
    Alfred smiled at Francis and kisses his forehead. "It's okay. I shouldn't have been so insensitive," he said, and stood up from the floor. He reached his hand down for Francis to take, and when Francis grabbed it, Alfred pulled him to his feet.  
  
    "Well, help me put all of these spices back where they go. We've got some catching up to do from last night and we can't have them in the way," Francis said, giggling softly again.  
  
    "Right!!" Alfred said, and laughed as he rushed to start putting the spices away.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that I wrote for my friend Naomi after they explained to me the origin of an inside joke they had with another friend. We talked about something like this happening between Alfred and Francis and I decided that I was gonna make a fic out of it! 
> 
> I was so embarrassed writing the beginning though holy shit that's the closest I've ever come to writing smut before lmao I had to put my phone down bc I was so embarrassed. Not writing something like that again for a very long time :')
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this silliness! <3


End file.
